


spilt truth

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Series: Weasleys and the Oliver Development [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Interrogation, M/M, Potions Accident, Truth Serum, Veritaserum, forced confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: After Percy and Oliver spill Veritaserum on themselves, Fred and George make sure they spill some truth.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Weasleys and the Oliver Development [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853377
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	spilt truth

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little thing coz I haven't written in a while  
> Didn't completely go in the direction I had initially set out but oh well might edit it one day
> 
> *author does not approve the use of veritaserum in this way*

Further Potions class were special sessions held for people who wanted to go into a job that involved working with Potions specifically as it would give them a boost when applying. However, the class consisted of one or two students, like Percy, who simply went to any type of extra academic events. Then there were miserable folks, like Oliver who had only come along because he didn't want Percy to be lonely.

\---

"Alright settle down," said Snape gazing at the Further Potions class sharply, "Today is the last lesson on making your Veritaserum." A few of the students in the class let out a sigh of relief. "May I remind you that at the end of making the potion it should appear indistinguishable from water: colourless and odourless." Snape turned to give a pointed look at a Ravenclaw girl who was looking miserable standing in front of her currently carrot orange potion. "There will also be a test that will be worth 25% of this assignment. Remember it can be mixed with pretty much any drink, and three drops are a sufficient dose to make the drinker spill out the complete truth to any question put to them. The name comes from the Latin veritas, meaning 'truth', and the Latin serum which means 'fluid' or 'liquid'. If you don't disappoint me, I will hold a revision lesson before the test. Now carry on!"

Percy immediately jumped forwards to arrange the last ingredients they needed to add and opened his notebook to look at the next steps. Next to him, Oliver was yawning lazily while reading the notes over his shoulder. "I'll start crushing up whatever this is," said Oliver matching the name on the notebook with a jar with the same name on it. Percy looked over to what he was holding and nodded.

The boys worked silently until the potion turned a soft baby blue meaning it was ready for the last step.

"Okay, it's really important that we put the fluxweed and silverweed in at the exact same time," Percy said his face set in a look of pure concentration as he leaned over the cauldron holding a piece of fluxweed over it, "Ready Ollie when I say 'now' you drop the silverweed leaves in!"

Two beats passed and Percy said "Now!" while dropping the fluxweed in. Oliver however hadn't been paying attention and missed the cue.

"Now Oliver! Drop it in now!" Percy shouted agitatedly and finally Oliver snapped out of his daze and let go of the silverweed.

As soon as the silverweed leaf touched the surface of the potion the entire concoction turned colourless and erupted from the sides of the cauldron leaving both boys to look as though they'd had a bucket of water poured over them. Percy spluttered, "Oliver what the hell! Why weren't you paying attention?"

"Because I was too busy paying attention to that adorable face you make when you're concentrating!" The response was immediate, and Oliver slapped a hand over his mouth as both boys blushed and simply stared at each other. "You think I'm adorable?" Percy asked shyly and again Oliver couldn't stop the words immediately leaving his mouth, "Yes I do."

"And for how long have you thought Mr Weasley is adorable?" Asked Snape scowling as he stepped out from behind them to look at the mess.

"Ever since I met him."

Snape looked at the blushing Captain who was staring at the floor in surprise, this was a very tricky position that nearly nobody ever got right but it seemed that Weasley and Wood had been somewhat successful to Snape's annoyance. "What happened here boys? I would've expected better of you Mr Weasley."

"The potion didn't go as planned due to the timing of putting the silverweed in," Percy responded before his brain had even fully absorbed the question.

"Correct, it seems as though you managed to make it but there is no telling how long the potion will last due to your recklessness. 10 points from Gryffindor each. I expect you back here on Saturday for a detention," Snape smirked knowing damn well that Gryffindor practised at that time. "It's not dangerous so there is no need for you to visit the hospital wing however I suggest you go and get changed."

Being too shellshocked both boys walked silently to Gryffindor Tower, scared of what would come out of their mouth if they dared to talk. However, they lucked out when they stepped into the common room and came face to face with Fred and George who looked them up and down before bursting out laughing at the wet pair.

Percy cringed he wanted nothing more than to lock himself in his dorm till the effects ran out. He turned to look at Oliver and could tell the Quidditch Captain wanted the same thing. However, they both knew the question was coming.

"What happened to you two?"

"We exploded a cauldron of Veritaserum onto ourselves," Oliver could practically see the words leave his mouth and enter the twin's ears as their smiles turned into wild grins.

"You must know what's coming next then! Interrogation time," said George as both twins went to grab the boys and lead them to sit down on the couch. "I don't think this is a good idea," said Percy unable to make a run for it. "Come on! It's just us," said Fred waving his arm across the air in emphasis. Sure enough, the only people currently in the common room were the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, minus the Seeker, who had been waiting for Oliver to explain Saturday's new training tactics to them.

"Let's just get this over with we don't know how long the effects will last and they won't rest till they've interrogated us," Oliver said as he sat down next to Percy on the sofa. "Plus, I have nothing to hide." He said folding his arms and turned to look at the twins. "We'll see about that!" Fred said rubbing his hands together.

"Let us think," George said stroking his chin as Angelina, Alicia and Katie came closer to observe with amused looks on their faces.

"We saw you sneak out last week Oliver," Fred said sending George a smirk as Percy turned to give his roommate a disapproving look. "Ah yes, where were you headed?" asked George with everyone looking at Oliver wanting to hear something juicy.

"Quidditch pitch," came the instantaneous answer.

"And what were you doing there?" Angelina asked giggling.

"I was practising a new tactic I've been planning out."

Everyone, except Percy, looked disappointed despite knowing that would've been the answer. "Honestly guys, I don't think there's anything exciting that will come of this," sighed Katie who was contemplating leaving the group to go start her charms assignment.

"No no we'll get to the interesting bits," Fred said reassuring them. "Firstly, I have a question for Percy!". This time everyone turned to face the Head Boy who paled with worry and his blue eyes widened as he braced himself for the worst. "So Percykins remember in your first year when mom had to suddenly visit Hogsmeade and nobody would tell us why. Do you know why?"

Percy swallowed thickly knowing he wouldn't be able to stop the words that instantly poured from his mouth, "She went to Hogsmeade to visit me because I had been crying every night and sent a letter home asking her to come see me. Professor McGonagall accompanied me to go visit her in The Three Broomsticks." Percy felt his neck and ears start to get hot as the twins started laughing and the girls looked at him with pity. Oliver wanted to comfort his embarrassed friend the way he had back in that first week of First Year, but twins were on to him in a heartbeat.

"Oliver tell us about the inside joke with you and Charlie and the Quidditch goalpost," George demanded between a fit of chuckles that were starting to die down.

"Is that a question?" Oliver retorted triumphally.

George was about to answer but Alicia cut in leaning on the edge of her seat suddenly interested, "What is it the story behind Charlie always telling you to 'watch out for the goal post'?"

Oliver managed to send an evil glare at Alicia which promised extra laps during Quidditch practise before answering, "On the day of the Quidditch try-outs in my second year I was so excited that I fell down the stairs of the stands when he called for me. I was disoriented from falling and people laughing at me but I didn't let me it get me down so I just kept walking to take my position, but I ended up walking into the goal post and fell over again." This time the twins and the girls laughed as Oliver felt as though his cheeks were on fire. Percy put a comforting hand on Oliver's knee, he remembered that event as clear as day and how Oliver had practically refused to leave their dorm for a week.

"Having fun?" Percy asked raising his eyebrow at the group as they started wiping was amused tears from their eyes.

"Yes- "

"-Lots of fun!"

When the laughing had fully died down the twins faces suddenly turned serious. "So, let's get to the important stuff," Fred said rubbing his hands together again while shooting a look at George who responded with a nod.

"Oliver, why have you never had a girlfriend?"

"Because I'm not into girls."

The room fell silent. Immediately Alicia and Katie started looking reluctant and Angelina reached out to tell the twins to drop it but they were too invested. "What do you mean by that?" Fred insisted.

The words sounded like they struggled a little to leave Oliver's mouth but of course he couldn't stop them, "I'm gay."

The twins nodded satisfied with their answer before turning to their older brother. "Percy!" they called as he was pulled out of his trance of staring at the Quidditch Captain who was staring hard at his lap.

"We know that the reason you told us you broke up with Penelope is complete bullshit. So, tell us, Perce... Why did you really break up with her?"

"Because I realized I'm in love with someone else," Percy responded squirming in his seat ready to beg the twins not to ask him any more questions but naturally they wouldn't comply as George leaned towards him smiling, "Who?"

"Oliver."

With his face on fire Percy was about to stand up and run when the twins pushed him back down in his seat and turned to Oliver. "How does hearing that make you feel, Ollie?" Fred asked smiling at his Captain, but Oliver didn't even have to respond because the answer was evident by the wide blinding grin on his face. "Hearing that makes me feel like the happiest man alive! It makes me feel as though my years of pinning after him might just pay off! It makes me feel as though I might explode from the butterflies filling me up. That's the best news I've heard in my entire life!" Oliver exclaimed loudly making Percy blush.

"Oliver, would you like to talk about this in the privacy of our dorm?" Percy asked calmly trying to sound collected. "Yes, I would love to," Oliver whispered as he interlaced their fingers and pulled Percy to his feet and they both darted for the staircase.

"Are you just going to talk?" Fred shouted at them and laughed as they both immediately responded: "No!" The team couldn't see their faces, but they could see that the backs of their necks were bright red as they watched the two boys disappear up the staircase.

"You knew all along!" accused Angelina hitting Fred hard on the arm when he just responded with a shrug. "Still, not really nice that you dragged them out of the closet like that," said Katie looking slightly disapproving and Alicia nodded. "They wouldn't have reached this point if we didn't help them out a bit," George responded before adding, "Let's just hope they use a silencing charm when they do more than talking."


End file.
